


The Right Girl

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dirty, hard, and fast sex with Frank Adler (Chris Evans character from the movie Gifted).





	The Right Girl

 

“You’re so goddamn stubborn,” you hollered, slamming the tool Frank had just tossed to you on the work table. “I’m tired of fighting with you about this.”

Frank rolled his eyes, serving to only infuriate you more. God, sometimes you just wanted to punch him in his gorgeous, bearded face. Instead, you grabbed the thing closest to your hand, which, fortunately for Frank, was a grease covered rag, and threw it, hitting him in the face. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his sides.

“You need to calm down, Y/N,” he growled.

“Or what?” You took a couple of steps closer, staring up at him. You had a feeling he was too afraid of you to come down from the fucking boat and face you like a man. “You’re a goddamn coward, Frank. You know you want more, but you won’t stop being afraid of whatever the hell it is you’re afraid of long enough to figure that out!”

“If it wasn’t for Mary -” He scrubbed furiously at his grease covered hands, wiping them clean, refusing to look at you.

“Don’t you dare bring Mary into this,” you snapped. “This is about you and only you and your fear of commitment.”

Frank put a hand on the side of the boat and in one swift move, he vaulted over the side, landing lightly on his feet in front of you. In just three short strides, he was standing in front of you, his hand wrapped around your forearm. He dragged you into his arms, sliding them around your waist.

“I’m not afraid of commitment,” he rasped, his bright blue eyes drilling into you.

“You’re such a fucking liar.” You struggled to get out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip on you.

“Maybe I’ve been waiting for the right girl,” he snarled.

“Maybe you should hurry up and find her,” you retorted.

“I already did.” Frank’s lips crashed into yours, kissing you roughly. He lifted you, pulling your legs around his waist and stumbling a few steps to the work table in the center of the garage. He set you down, his huge hands splayed across your back, tugging up your shirt, his calloused fingers rubbing against your soft skin. His lips traced a line down your neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin.

“Frank,” you gasped, your fingers tangling in his hair, holding him to you. “You jerk.” A hard nip to the skin beneath your ear silenced your admonishment, your attention drawn to the things he was doing with his mouth and the way his beard tickled your neck.

“I should have told you,” he murmured, his voice thick with an undeniable need. “I’m sorry…” He caught your lips in his, bruising, needy, wanting. His tongue sank into your mouth, a deep, slow kiss that caused an ache right between your legs.

Frank shoved his hand between your bodies, impatiently sliding it up your inner thigh, pushing your skirt up, his fingers hooking in your panties and sliding them down your legs. His middle finger slowly caressed the lips of your pussy as he lifted you, holding you tight against his hard, muscled chest, his finger pushing into you.

You moaned, your head falling to his shoulder, his lips hungrily devouring your neck, another finger sliding in beside the first, twisting them experimentally, drawing another moan from you, so he did it again, hitting that perfect spot, a gasp of pleasure leaving you. You buried your face in the crook of Frank’s neck, riding out the sensations he was pulling from you, inhaling his very masculine scent - his pure sport deodorant, the woodsy body wash he used, and the ever present scent of grease. He had two fingers deep inside of you, pumping them in and out, brushing over your sweet spot each time he dragged them free before thrusting them back inside of you. His lips roamed over your neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking at the juncture between your shoulder and neck.

“Frank, I...I’m...gonna come…” you groaned.

“Do it, baby,” he panted, “I want to feel you come undone.” He crooked his fingers, his thumb pressed against your clit, circling it while he caressed the rough ridge of tissue on your inner walls. “Do it.”

You let go with muffled cry, the back of your hand pressed to your mouth, your back arching, your other hand clamping down on the back of Frank’s neck as your slick covered his hand. Your hips bucked, grinding down on his fingers, wave after wave of insane pleasure washing over you.

Frank pulled his fingers free, put them in his mouth and sucked them clean, a desperate, throaty groan leaving him. He yanked you to your feet, his arms around you again, his lips moving up your neck and along your jaw to your mouth, his tongue pushing into your mouth; the kiss was demanding, overpowering, greedy, and everything you wanted. He released you, turning you around and leaning you over the workbench scattered with tools, your back to him, his strong hands running over the curve of your ass and between your legs.

You gasped, pushing back against him, silently begging him to touch you. Frank dropped to his knees behind you, the scruff on his cheeks and chin scratching at the back of your legs, his tongue sliding slowly through the lips of your pussy, drawing a low moan from you.

Frank growled, a deep rumbling sound emanating from deep in his chest as he pushed forward, his tongue and two fingers sliding deep inside of you. Your head dropped to your folded arms, sweat beading on your brow, heat pulsing through every nerve ending, tremors of dark, carnal desire rippling across your skin. His hands were tight on your ass, guiding you as you rocked back and forth, fucking yourself on his tongue and fingers. You bit the inside of your arm to hold back your scream as he took you up and over the edge, your entire being drowning in ecstasy.

He rose to his feet, opened his jeans, slid a condom down his cock, and then his hands were on you, pulling your hips into him so he could ease into you, unhurried, gentle, his hands tenderly caressing you. You could tell he was holding back, keeping himself in check, but that was not what you wanted. You wanted it hard and fast.

“Fuck me, Frank,” you moaned. “Jesus Christ, fuck me hard.”

He let loose a low growl and then he was slamming into you, burying himself to the root, groaning as you took every substantial inch of him. You gripped the edge of the workbench, every thrust from Frank pushing you forward, the small table scraping along the floor from the force of his movements.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so perfect,” he grunted. “Such a good girl.” He ran his hand up your back and into your hair, twisting his fingers in it, pulling your head back and bending over you, turning your head so he could kiss you, his tongue shoving into your mouth.

“Frank,” you moaned into his mouth.

He nibbled at your lips as he pounded into you, his fingers still tangled in your hair, one hand on your hip, his breath hot against your face, his body a welcome weight pressed against you. He yanked you backward, slamming deep one last time, his entire body going stiff, grunting as he came.

Frank pulled you to your feet, his lips on the back of your neck, kissing you gently as he straightened your skirt and buckled his jeans. You turned in his arms, slid your arms around his neck, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He took your chin between his fingers, a delighted smirk on his face as he tipped your head back and stared into your eyes.

“You still mad at me?” he grinned.

“Hell, yeah,” you winked. “Maybe you should apologize again.”

 


End file.
